


Bound Together

by lokitty656



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, otayuri is there if you squint, slightly improper binding, yuuri is mom friend af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitty656/pseuds/lokitty656
Summary: Yuri has many secrets, secrets that barely anyone knows. He has dreaded the day when Yuuri finds out his biggest secret, and it seems like that day has arrived.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Yuri!! on Ice~ If I did, Yuri would be canonically transgender.

Yurio sighed as he closed the door to his room, glad to finally be alone. Being alone meant he could finally relax. He quickly took off his binder, relishing the feeling of being to breathe properly again. He laid down, texting Otabek, hoping that nobody would see him without it on. He really didn't want to be forced out of the closet like that.

Yuuri knocked on Yurio's door. "Hey, Yurio...?" he called. "Victor wants to know if you want dinner."

He started, not expecting anyone to be around. "Uh, no, I'm fine." He looked down, nervous. He hoped his voice didn't betray his nervousness.

"You sure?" he asked, a bit concerned. "I could bring something to you, if you don't wanna leave your room."

"I'm fine," he called out, voice cracking slightly. Dammit, now he sounded like he had been crying. That would only make Yuuri even more concerned, which is the opposite of what he wanted. 

Outside Yurio’s room, Yuuri considered opening up the door to ask what was wrong, but knew how touchy the other could be. He didn't want to push him too far. "Alright...you'll tell one of us if you want something to eat, then? Victor’s getting food from that place with the really good piroshki..."

"Piroshki?" Yurio walked over and poked his head out of the door. "I'm listening..."

Yuuri smiled a bit. "Yeah! You want some...?"

Yurio scoffed. "'Do I want some?” He stared at Yuuri’s confused face for a moment. "Yes, of course I want some!!"

“Good, good. Any filling in particular?"

Yurio shook his head. He loved all piroshki. All piroshki were good piroshki. "No, no specific filling. Now go away."

"Ah-- okay..." he said, holding his hands up innocently. "Didn't mean to be a bother."

"Whatever. Your very existence bothers me." Yurio closed the door and turned around, leaning on it.

Yuuri found it hard to leave. Something seemed to be bothering Yurio... but he wasn't the type to pry. Victor or Mila would be better at something like that. Even so, he decided to wait outside Yurio’s door for a few moments in case the other decided he wanted to talk.

Yurio slumped down on the now closed door, sighing. His eyes widened in alarm a second later as he felt himself falling backward. Shit. He must have accidentally turned the knob with his back. He fell on the ground by Yuuri's feet, eyes closed tightly in fear.

"Oh-- oh, gosh, Yurio... are you okay?" Yuuri asked, immediately worried more than anything that he'd caused the other to fall somehow. At first he couldn't place what seemed different about Yurio.

"I'm fine!" He quickly sat up and pulls his knees into his chest, trying to hide his unbound chest.

Yuuri nodded, taking a healthy step backwards. He'd been kicked by Yurio enough times before. "Are you...sure?" he asked, watching him.

Yurio didn't answer verbally, only shooting a venomous glare at Yuuri, too focused on trying to prevent himself from having a panic attack.

"Hey, hey, it's okay--" The gears were starting to turn in his head. "This dumb katsudon here can be pretty clumsy too," he said, forcing a laugh.

Yurio looked up at him, eyes watery. "That's not what it is, you complete idiot!"

Yuuri blinked. He knew Yurio didn't mean it, he was upset, of course, but he was almost certain he knew what Yurio was trying so hard to hide. "I...I know. I'm sorry. If you wanna get up and go back in your room, I can look away, or, or--" What else could he say?

Yurio stopped as he felt a tear roll down his cheek. He quickly wiped it off, not wanting to be seen as weak in front of anyone. "Crying is girly, I can’t cry. Don’t cry," he muttered, hoping Yuuri wouldn't hear.

To his dismay caught a hint of what he said. "Is that why you yelled at me for crying last year at the Final...?" he asked, voice tender. "Hey, it's-- you know it's okay, Yurio. I want us to be friends, no matter anything else." He ran a hand through his hair.

"No it's not okay! Don't pretend to understand because you don't! None of you do!" His knees drop from his chest, his hands coming up to cover his face and hide his still-watering eyes.

Yuuri glanced up and down the hall. No one else was coming, at least. Yurio would feel even worse in that case. "I know you're right. I don't understand. I can't. I can still bring you the piroshki, though, and- and talk, if you want."

"Fine. Just leave me alone." He had plans to put his binder back on once Yuuri left. Yeah, it was dangerous to have it on for more than 8 hours a day, but he was willing to risk it.

Yuuri looked at him, concerned. "I'm sorry I can't help more. Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Whatever, katsudon." He stood up, forgetting for a moment that he is currently not wearing a binder.

Yuuri glanced away, as if he was seeing something private. "You know this doesn't change anything in my eyes, yeah?"

"S-shut up. I have no idea what you're talking about." Yurio crossed his arms, turning around.

"Okay," he said, nodding in an attempt to understand. "I'll still get some piroshki for you, yeah?"

"Yeah." He starts walking back into his room, pausing and walking back a moment later, hugging Yuuri. "Thanks, and stuff."

Yuuri's eyes went wide. "A hug from Yurio..." he murmured, hugging the other in return. "Anytime, o-okay?"

"Shut the fuck up, katsudon." He walked back into his room for real this time, a significant weight lifted from his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and a comment if you liked it, and also check out my other YOI fic- it's Victuuri!!


End file.
